Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device, and in particular to an illumination device with a detection function.
Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, in elder care products, fall prevention is an important technology. The most dangerous place in a house is the bathroom. Conventionally, a detection device 1 with monopole antennas is utilized along with mathematical algorithms to detect the substantial action of the user 2 on the floor 11, and to detect when he or she has fallen down. However, when such a fall occurs, the user is lying on the floor. In order to also be able to detect signs of life in the user, the direction of the antenna beam must be changed to get a better radar cross section and echo characteristics. In a conventional detection device 1, the direction of the monopole antennas is fixed, and the direction of the antenna beam cannot be changed.